


CAN THE CAN

by crossroadb1



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, 蓝染偬右介/平子真子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 调酒师/乐队AU
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 4





	CAN THE CAN

平子看着这家土不土洋不洋的酒馆，面部一阵抽搐，在心里稍微措辞，转头道，“我说啊，日世里，你这家店更适合请僧人弹唱三味线吧。”话还没说完日世里人已经贴了上来，跳上桌子提起平子的领子，“你个秃子，你有没有品位，懂不懂什么叫文化冲击，还有你刚才绝对在吐槽我家酒吧的装修吧，就对是吧！！！”

说实话文化冲击的确是有，黑船来航给日本人的冲击如不过如此，平子在心里吐槽，不知道你爸妈回家看到店变成这样会不会昏厥过去。酒馆是日世里爸妈的产业，说是产业也有些夸张，只能说是家门店，原本的装修是最传统的居酒屋式，自从她爸妈退休把店面的生杀大权交给俩人的女儿日世里后，新任老板便大刀阔斧进行了改装，把居酒屋硬生生改成了现在的样子。墙壁上的贴画和木制的长条吧台还是保留了原来居酒屋的风味，只不过在店面内侧腾出来一个小小的空地，能放下一个小型乐队的设备，日世里改装的时候就计划邀请一些乐手和歌手驻场，希望能吸引一些年轻的顾客——当然这也是有私心的，她希望能邀请到一些她心仪已久的地下乐队。

饮品方面也做了些许调整，日世里请了一些西式餐点的服务人员，保留了少许居酒屋的特色餐饮，比如胡萝卜干寿司。平子真的不知道这东西有什么好保留的，这玩意真的是寿司之耻，难吃到吃了一口就要咽三口茶，又干又涩，噎到人有饱腹感。绑架人质直接给他吃胡萝卜干寿司就好，人质铁定只能张嘴发出虫鸣般的哀嚎。当然平子也是知道的，保留胡萝卜干寿司这一餐点是因为，这是老板日世里的最爱，同时也是原来居酒屋的畅销招牌。

今天是酒馆装修后营业的第一天，日世里请了自己的老朋友，平子真子来唱酒馆的第一场。原因的话，其实很简单，平子及其乐队还是颇有名气的，而且平子本人也乐意至极，虽然他嘴上说着，“拜托了日世里，一定不要给我胡萝卜干寿司，今天我想要烤牛舌还有白兰地！”日世里翻了个白眼回，“胡萝卜干寿司肯定有，品尝猿柿家的招牌菜就要露出享受的表情！还有你人是掉进白兰地酒桶里了吗？如果我知道被白兰地浇灌就能长你这么高我一定天天用白兰地洗澡！”

平子咧开嘴露出一排白牙，“太早喝酒只会获得酒糟鼻！”

“十六岁就喝个烂醉的秃子没资格教育我！”日世里几乎要把手里的手机丢到平子头上，“烂醉的理由居然还是暗恋女老师，傻瓜平子！这事我要和丽莎他们嘲笑你一百遍！！”

平子对日世里摇晃着脑袋吐出舌头，他舌头上有个东西，在一片红肉中分外惹眼，仔细一看是个舌钉。我当时暗恋的女老师没有十个也有八个，你要是知道怎么回事我今天就把你家的噎人寿司全吞进去，平子想。

傍晚临近开业，日世里去进行最后的清点，平子觉得有些无聊，坐在吧台前，透过小小的门脸看外面的行人。最近是招聘季，上班族黑压压的一片，如同一群乌鸦，急匆匆的来，急匆匆的去。小腿抬起的角度都似乎一致，女人们穿着肉色的丝袜和半高的黑色皮鞋，男人则穿着黑色西裤——很多男人的西裤并不是那么合身，有的屁股紧绷绷的，仿佛下一秒就要开线露出半个肥屁股；有的则是大腿紧绷绷的，如同是脱衣女郎的工作装；平子看到这里几乎要笑出声，想回头和日世里吐槽一下见闻，结果却看到一杯酒放在身后的吧台上。调酒师正对他微笑，示意酒是为他调制的。

平子打了个手势致谢，喝了一口，清新的果香和烈酒的火辣一下充斥了他的感官，真的是不错的酒，他内心感谢了一下日世里，立刻与调酒师攀谈起来，“怎么称呼？”

调酒师在擦一只玻璃杯，动作很慢，玻璃杯被擦得透亮，他抬眼答道，“蓝染偬右介，您可以称呼我蓝染，平子先生。”

平子注意到这个蓝染调酒师的眼珠很透亮，像琥珀一样清澈，看人的目光温和又无害，没有一丝攻击性，亲和力一流，真不知道日世里从哪里挖到这号人的。他喝酒很快，烈酒也毫不例外，子弹杯的量基本就是几口的事。蓝染帮他准备了一排子弹杯，一共五个，每个杯子里的酒量都精准的一致，如同复制粘贴一般。

“你不怕我喝酒误事吗，蓝染先生？”平子特意把对方的名字咬的很轻佻，尤其是さん这个音节，仿佛贴在下颚摩擦出来的，“毕竟一会我可是要演出的啊。”他看着蓝染的眼睛，想从中找到除温和、礼貌之外的情绪，比如慌乱、不满、局促或者是厌恶。总之现在调酒师的状态很像商店柜台里热销的洋娃娃，精致、美丽但毫无情绪。平子不认为一个人的本来面目就是如此，他想试探一下这个英俊圆滑的青年，简而言之，他的恶趣味发作了。

蓝染眨了眨眼，微微一笑——他嘴唇翘起的弧度都是正正好好的，平子怀疑他对着镜子练习的时候用量角器仔细测量过，“日世里小姐叮嘱过我，说平子先生表演之前喜欢和一些烈酒，希望我能准备一些。”

真是完美无缺的答复，平子也咧嘴笑了一下，他舔了舔自己的上颚，心想我要是信你的鬼话我就立刻回家吃奶，与日世里那个崽子能做这种照顾人的事相比，不如直接宣布她马上找到如意郎君要嫁人更真实。

乐队的助理过来招呼平子去准备一下，平子走之前与蓝染致意，表达感谢。为美妙的白兰地和未知的乐子表达感谢。

蓝染目送平子离开，他金色的短发在昏暗的灯光下飘动，如同流动的酒液。衬衫颜色明艳，却不是修身的版型，松垮垮的套在身上，走动之间能看到瘦削的后背线条。

射灯真的很热，平子站在明亮的灯光下，解开衬衫领口的扣子和袖口，把袖子挽到小臂上，他的手臂劲瘦有力，搬动乐器的时候能看到肌肉滚动的痕迹。等成员检查好乐器和音箱、麦克风无误后，几个人站在射灯范围之外的墙根休息，有个人给大家递了一盒烟，平子笑着拒绝了，道，“你小子还抽喜力，一会上台要发疯啊。”话罢几个人一起嗤笑，那个人也不恼，笑嘻嘻的说，“我不抽也要发疯的，台上就是发疯的地方嘛。”几个人笑得更来劲了，笑得像一群鸭子过江。

今天表演的曲目比较温和，保留了布鲁斯节奏之余又加入了乐队人都很喜欢的电贝斯，几个人都觉得贝斯才是流行摇滚的真正浪漫，粗重的音色无比美妙，低沉又时髦，其中一位甚至宣称，这才是自蒸汽时代最伟大的发明！——平子当时就吐槽那你一会不要用冲水马桶才好。

在间隙乐队加了一段铜管乐，平子背着萨克斯从角落里走到射灯的范围内，萨克斯的背带勒得很紧，裤子上的皮带勒住腰，皮鞋踩踏地板的声音配合着鼓点。这一段突然又回归了爵士本身，萨克斯管乐的悠扬、配上主唱沙哑偶尔带着弹舌的戏谑唱腔，这一切都像齿轮啮合那样完美而匹配。

明亮的灯光在平子的脸上投下阴影，看不清他的眼神。他的嘴唇很薄，金色的短发挡在侧脸，脖子和胸脯上都是汗，衬衫好像湿透了，部分布料紧紧贴在皮肤上。最后一曲结束的时候，平子对主唱笑了笑，把话筒拿到自己嘴边，他的脖子和下巴上都滴答着汗珠，左边脸的头发被他掖在耳后，他的眼神明亮，对在场的所有人道，“感谢诸位观看我们的演出，祝我朋友猿柿小姐的酒吧生意兴隆，欢迎大家多多光顾！”平子说完这句话还对观众眨眼比了一个wink，然后乐队成员和大家挥了挥手以示告别。

退场之后几个人跑到后门透气，平子也热得够呛，他把衬衫的扣子全部解开凉快了一会，和乐队助理要了一包烟，抽了起来。他其实不是很热衷于吸烟，但实在是燥热，平子感觉浑身和水洗了一样，头发里汗水成股的淌下来，烟草里的尼古丁能让他的脑子镇静一下。后门开在一条小巷子里，路灯昏暗，这附近其实离红灯区不远，即使深夜巷子里也常常有人经过驻足。风徐徐的吹入这条小巷，巷子里的落叶梧桐轻微摇动，叶子间的摩擦演变成哗啦啦的声响，偶尔还有蝉鸣。他吸了两根烟，第三根抽到一半的时候助理拿来了酒，几个人都欢呼起来，勾肩搭背进了酒吧。

他乐队里的这几个朋友都很喜欢在酒吧里玩，酒吧只是一个器皿，酒精、烟草和灯光都是荷尔蒙最好的催化剂，他们只是在等待合适的关键性反应物参与反应。期望他们能找到，平子想，要不然今天气氛这么好真的是有点浪费了。

“嘿，”平子转头，一个陌生青年和他打招呼，对方笑得很恣意，“你是平子真子吗？”

平子眯了眯眼睛，他今天喝的有点多，上台喝了五个子弹杯的白兰地，刚才还喝了几杯公牛角，都是响当当的烈酒，现在脸和脖子都有些潮红。说实话他不是脑子不清楚，只是比较懒，懒得开口说话，所以他笑了一下，冲年轻人点了点头。

年轻人突然贴了上来，两个人的脸距离只有十公分，平子能感觉到对方的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他下意识往后靠过去，希望能拉开距离。没想到对方跟了过来，手还摸上了他的腰——这时候平子第一反应是，幸亏刚才把衬衫扣子都系上了，要不然小子摸到的估计就是一手的臭汗。平子闭了闭眼睛，他竭力集中精神，开口道，“小子，你先放手。”他这句话还是笑着说的。其实平子年轻的时候在酒吧也遇到过类似的情况，但当时他还不太出名，至少没出现过问他名字再做这种举动的人。大多数人只是喝的有些多，看到一个还不错的人，酒精的作用下就敢做一些平常完全不会做的事——日本人是这样的，同时被拒绝的话一般都会放手，毕竟谁都不想闹得那么难看。

但这次他好像遇到一个愣头青。

平子觉得一阵头疼，这小子变本加厉的亲了上来，手从腰游走到背部，整个人抱住了他。其实挣脱他也不难，但平子实在是不想在日世里的店里闹出事，不管是和这个小子起争执还是明天小报上的和青年男子激吻新闻。他觉得这事要出去解决，平子正想着怎么说能把这个愣头青骗出去的时候，一只手过来按住了这小子的肩膀，他抬头一看，一张温和的脸正对着他微笑致意。  
年轻人反抗了一下，但蓝染的动作很巧妙，卡在他肩胛的地方，让他很难动作，同时蓝染偏头对年轻人道，“先生，麻烦您体谅一下，请不要在店里难为这位先生。”

年轻人转头怒目而视：“跟你什么关系。”蓝染还没有放手，所以这人的动作很别扭，像一只手臂骨折了的大猩猩竭力向后歪头，看的平子直憋笑。蓝染还是微笑，另一只手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，道，“这家店在那些先生的保护范围内，请先生你不要在店里闹事。”他说那些先生这个词汇的时候语调放的很缓慢，眼神温和但是不容置疑。年轻人当然明白什么意思，这里离红灯区不远，这种暗语只能有一个意思。他愣了几秒，看了一会将信将疑的放开了平子，悻悻的离开了。

平子目送着那小子离开，从蓝染放在旁边台上的托盘里拿了一杯调制的酒，他喝了一口，新鲜扑鼻的橙子香冲进鼻腔，呛得他咳嗽了两声，蓝染把他手里的酒杯接到手里，帮他拍拍后背。两人的距离一下变得很近，平子能闻到对方喷的香水的味道，是有点苦的橙子香，他感觉之前的酒格外的上头，眼皮有些沉。

他听到蓝染说，“平子先生，您如果不想的话随时可以拒绝。”

然后对方的脸就贴了过来，嘴唇和嘴唇碰到一起，蓝染小心的舔了舔他的嘴唇，好像在试探他的反应。平子一瞬间有点厌烦这样的进度，真的是，亲的话就亲的痛快点嘛，又不是高中生第一次和初恋打啵。他伸手按住蓝染的脖子，把舌头送到蓝染嘴唇里，舔对方柔软的上颚。平子的舌钉有些凉，舔在粘膜上的感觉很奇怪，蓝染就把平子的舌头卷起来舔吻。蓝染的手摸上平子的腰，平子搂着蓝染的脖子和肩膀，他喜欢这种姿势接吻，好像两个人的步调在他的掌控之中一样。平子能看到对方皮肤上的绒毛，白皙的皮肤上毛茸茸的一层，他忽然觉得蓝染其实还有些可爱，不是那么的假——另一方面是，柜台里的洋娃娃也不会有这么好的吻技嘛！

平子亲的有些缺氧，他脸上耳根充血泛红。蓝染把他的掖在耳后的头发放了下来，把那杯酒又递给平子。

这人是多喜欢橙子味的东西啊，平子暗自吐槽，还有调酒时用剩的橙子肯定都被他吃了吧，肯定的，我都吃到橙子的香味了。


End file.
